


Bred

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Heat Kink, Heat play, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay (Kitten/Piglet used during sex), Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Vague Feminization, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor and his piglet work his kitten through his heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.

“There we go,” Victor murmurs, buckling the last restraint snugly around Yuri’s wrist, tying him to the bench. 

The blond whines, tugging at the restraints as Yuuri watches them silently. “I know, I know,” his master says, sliding two fingers under the padding of his collar to pull up firmly. Yuri goes quiet, holding perfectly still under the gentle pressure. “Just bear with it, kitten, you’ll feel better in a moment.” The blond waits on full display under Victor and Yuuri’s gazes in quiet humiliation, his cock only swelling more even as the ring at its base constrains him. “That’s a good kitten,” Victor praises, sliding a lubed finger into Yuri’s ass and slowly fucking him with it. Lube is dripping down the blond’s trembling thighs by the time the silver-haired man adds a second finger.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuri begs after several minutes, when the silver-haired man still has not added another finger.

“Kitten,” Victor replies easily, pressing a finger against Yuri’s prostate and watching him squirm against the bench he’s tied to.

“Victor, please,” Yuri tries, making his master smile.

“Please what, kitten?” the silver-haired man inquires, smiling, “Please spank me? Please gag me? Please put me on a fucking machine until my balls are empty? You have to be more specific.”

“Please give me a third finger,” the blond gasps, thighs drenched.

“My kitten is so easy to please,” Victor coos, sliding a third finger into Yuri’s ass and stretching him with it. His free hand reaches out to Yuuri, pulling the younger man to his side and stroking his hair briefly. “Do you think I could teach you to come like this, kitten? Wearing a pretty ring for me?” Yuri moans, hips bucking as best they can while he’s tied down. 

“Do you think he could do it, piglet?” Victor inquires, drawing a thumb across Yuuri’s lips and sighing as the younger man takes it eagerly in his mouth. “Such a greedy piglet,” he reproves, drawing his thumb out of Yuuri’s mouth slowly as he eyes the dark-haired man’s stiff erection.

“Mm, maybe the best my kitten can do is a ring in his mouth, with my dick sliding through it,” Victor muses thoughtfully, pulling his fingers out and using his cleaner hand to slide three fingers into Yuri’s mouth at once. The blond sucks sloppily on them, coating them with saliva until Victor takes them away.

“Is it time for us to breed you, kitten?” Victor asks, sliding the head of his cock between the cheeks of Yuri’s ass as he grabs onto the blond’s hips. “Time for us to fill you up?”

“Yes,” Yuri gasps, trying to thrust back against Victor. The silver-haired man smiles, sinking his cock into his lover immediately. The blond moans at the mild stretch, trying to take as much as possible of his lover’s dick. 

He whines and whimpers as Victor thrusts into him, aiming for his prostate. The silver-haired man sighs at the warm, slick sensation around his length as he sinks into his lover again and again. The other Russian squirms under him, cock swelling as the restraints keep him in place, tied to the bench. “I know, kitten,” Victor soothes, petting his lover’s thighs where the skin isn’t covered by restraints. “We’ll take care of you.” 

“Yuuri, why don’t you move over so you have a better view?” Victor directs, and the black-haired man shifts, kneeling next to Yuri, close enough for them to kiss. “Can you see his cock from there?” the silver-haired man inquires, and Yuuri nods, cheeks pink. The dark-haired man lets his gaze travel all over his lovers, taking in the color on Victor’s cheeks, the slickness of the place where they’re joined, the swell of Yuri’s cock, the dark of the restraints on his pale skin, and the beautiful faces the blond makes as Victor takes him. The blond whimpers under his gaze, dick twitching as he’s held immobile for his lovers’ pleasure.

Yuuri glances at Victor and sneaks a kiss, and another, and another. “Piglet,” Victor scolds as the black-haired man devours the blond’s mouth, leaving him trembling. The silver-haired man’s erection fills further as he watches his lovers, making Yuri whimper into the kiss, Yuuri swallowing the sound hungrily. “Be gentle, you know Yurio has a lot to get through before his heat is over.”

Yuuri pulls away slowly, sighing, and laps at the spit connecting their mouths, swiping at it with a hand. Yuri whimpers as he watches, the sound almost lost in the headrest of the bench, and Yuuri reaches out to gently manipulate the blond, helping him turn his head so he’s face down, breathing into the hollow of the headrest in a position that will be easier on his neck. Still, Yuuri presses close against his younger lover so Yuri can feel his body heat, covering one of the blond’s trapped hands with one of his own.

Victor jerks inside the blond, watching his lovers cuddle. “Such a well-behaved kitten,” the silver-haired man praises. “You’re doing so well. Just a little more and I’ll fill you up,” he promises, thrusting deep into the blond. Yuri whines, clenching and unclenching around his lover as he tries to get Victor to spill inside of him.

Yuuri eyes Victor coyly, spreading his legs and bringing his right hand up to toy with a nipple. “Piglet,” Victor warns breathlessly, fucking into their lover. After a few good tugs Yuuri slides his hand down, avoiding his blatant erection to slide his fingers down his balls, panting as he teases at the sack and then slips his fingers further down. Victor groans as he comes inside Yuri, filling him with warmth as the blond whimpers.

“Come here, piglet,” Victor orders, breathing hard as he stays pressed inside Yuri. “Hands and knees.” Yuuri lets go of the blond’s hair and shuffles over obediently. The silver-haired man sighs, admiring the flush on his lover’s cheeks. “No kisses because you didn’t behave,” he scolds, holding the dark-haired man’s chin with one hand as Yuuri turns large doe eyes on him. He sighs, shuddering as he pulls out, come and lube spilling down Yuri’s already wet thighs as the blond whimpers. “Mount,” he orders Yuuri, stepping out of the way. Yuuri follows his instructions obediently, sinking his plump cock into Yuri’s ass.

“Messy enough for you, piglet?” Victor asks, watching his lovers fuck. “You like getting my sloppy seconds?”

Yuuri whimpers, staring at the silver-haired man with red-cheeked delight on his face as he humps the blond beneath him. Victor tugs at the head of Yuri’s cock, then plays with the ring at its base, twisting it around in endless loops. Yuri whines loudly, trying to shift as the ring moves against his sensitive skin. The silver-haired man lets go, tugging briefly at the blond’s balls. Yuuri pistons into Yuri eagerly as he seeks the blond’s prostate, one hand at his hips as the other caresses his restraints, stroking along the edges of his bared skin. Victor sighs, watching them contentedly, and dips a finger into Yuri’s slit, listening to him wail at the stimulus to his aching, swollen dick.

“Pretty little kitten,” Victor murmurs. “Letting us fuck his heat out of him.” Yuuri and Yuri both moan at that, Yuuri thrusting faster as Victor admires the way his round ass bounces with each thrust. “I should get you another collar for telling me about your heat. Would you like that, kitten? A nice collar with crystals and your name on it? Or maybe my kitten wants a pretty little silk ribbon, tied around his cock to remind him who he belongs to?”

Yuri moans, trying frantically to thrust back against the black-haired man inside him. “Fill him up, piglet.” Yuuri’s eyes go wide as he jerks inside of the blond, flooding him with another wave of come. Yuri sobs, feeling some escape to flow down his thighs and drip to the floor.

“Stay,” Victor orders as Yuuri goes to pull out, and the dark-haired man looks at him in confusion but complies automatically. “You’re going to fill him full, piglet, so my kitten doesn’t get any ideas about lifting his tail for alley cats. Isn’t that right, kitten? We’re going to breed you full up, so you don’t come home with any surprises.”

“Yes, master,” Yuri pants, cock jerking against thin air at the words. 

“And are you full yet, kitten?” 

“No, master,” the blond sobs. “Please fill me up.”

“Good kitten,” Victor praises, beaming at the blond. “Go on, piglet. Give him another round.”

The black-haired man resumes thrusting obediently, if a little more slowly, his face flushed. Victor reaches out to help Yuri turn his head back horizontal, where he can see Victor. “You’re doing so well,” Victor praises in his ear, watching the expressions on his lover’s face. “Remind me why we’re doing this, so I know you understand.”

“Because I’m in heat,” the blond whimpers. “So I need to be f-fucked.” Yuuri whimpers too, thrusting faster and more shallowly.

“And how do you know you’re in heat, kitten?” Victor asks soothingly, running his fingers gently over the blond’s neck, toying at the edge of his collar, where the buckle has been moved to the back of Yuri’s neck.

“Because I was getting hard when I was o-out with Master and Yuuri,” the blond whispers. 

“And so what is Master doing for you, to help you feel better?” the silver-haired man inquires, stroking his lover’s back.

“Y-you’re breeding me. You and Yuuri.” The black-haired man sinks in deep, sending Yuri’s mouth wide around a moan as his prostate is abused. 

“That’s right,” Victor praises, pinching at the head of the blond’s cock and watching his face contort as he whimpers. “And what are the restraints for?”

“S-so you can breed me, and I won’t resist.”

“Such a smart kitten,” the silver-haired man breathes, kissing the blond softly. Yuri is panting when the kiss ends, and Victor turns molten eyes on Yuuri. “Don’t prolong this for him piglet. Show me how much you appreciate being allowed to mate with my kitten during his heat.”

Yuuri whines, thrusting hard into the blond as he clings to Yuri’s hips for purchase. “Look at you, rutting into Yurio like that, all sloppy. Is it messy inside him, all that lube and come? Did you make a mess, piglet?” The black-haired man whimpers, striking Yuri’s prostate unmercifully as he comes, filling the blond again, white gushing down Yuri’s thighs and soaking Yuuri too.

Yuuri sighs as he pulls out, catching his breath as Yuri whines at the loss. Victor turns the blond’s head down again gently, so all the blond can see is the floor through the hole in the headrest.

“Up,” Victor orders, and Yuuri looks at him wide-eyed. “You have the stamina for it, piglet,” his master tells him firmly. “Mount.”

Yuuri sinks his cock back into Yuri without complaint, making the blond whine underneath him as come gushes down Yuri’s thighs with the action. “Fuck him,” Victor commands firmly, and the dark-haired man starts to thrust obediently into their younger lover, who sobs outright as precome pours down his cock, pooling on the floor.

“I know, kitten,” Victor soothes, stroking the blond’s lips. “But you’re almost full up, and then I can let you out without worrying. I can’t have my precious kitten lifting his tail for strays because I’m not looking after him properly.”

“Master,” Yuuri calls softly, looking embarrassed. “I . . .” he trails off, letting Victor see how soft his cock is as he slides it in and out of Yuri.

“Having trouble getting started up again?” Victor murmurs sympathetically. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of it.” He kisses Yuuri gently, getting the lube and slicking two of his fingers. “Spread your legs, piglet, and show me where the problem is.”

Yuuri blushes darkly, spreading his legs for Victor, who gently inserts a finger into the dark-haired man’s ass. “Is that it?” he asks as he presses against Yuuri’s prostate. The black-haired man nods fervently, staying still patiently as Victor rhythmically works that little area that makes him see stars. “Better?” Yuuri nods, kissing his lover gratefully as he starts to swell inside of Yuri. Victor laughs, sinking a second finger inside of the black-haired man and stretching him. “Don’t worry, piglet, I’ll help you out.” 

“Victor,” Yuri whines demandingly, “Please, please, I need-”

“I’ve got you, kitten,” Victor promises, working Yuuri until he’s satisfied with the stretch and then slipping inside of him. Both of his lovers moan wantonly as the silver-haired man fucks into Yuuri, sending him sliding inside of Yuri’s messy hole.

“That’s it,” he coaxes as Yuuri thrusts with him. “We’re almost done, and then my darling pets can rest.”

Yuri sobs, leaking steadily against the floor. “Yuuri, get his ring.”

The black-haired man removes it carefully, and at the next thrust against his prostate the blond comes long and hard, relaxing against the bench as Yuuri milks him. Victor shifts, deliberately nailing Yuuri’s prostate as best he can until the younger man spills into Yuri for a third time, making a complete mess of both of them. The silver-haired man looks at his boneless lovers in satisfaction, emptying into Yuuri with a sigh. He eases out, admiring the way his come trickles out of the dark-haired man’s hole, running a finger teasingly around the rim. Yuuri doesn’t even have the energy to protest, letting Victor help him pull out of Yuri, who makes a broken noise of overstimulation as come slides out of him in thick rivulets. They work together to get the blond untied and off the bench, rubbing at the areas where he’d been tied as they collapse onto the bed together.

“How was it, kitten? I tried to stick as close as I could to how you described it,” Victor murmurs as he and Yuuri nuzzle the blond, trapping him between the heat of their bodies.

“Just like I imagined it,” Yuri confirms sleepily, sprawled loose-limbed and pliable as they cuddle him.

“Good,” the silver-haired man asserts, running his fingers soothingly through the blond’s hair. “I’m pleased with how the bench we picked worked out. I’d like to see Yuuri on it sometime,” he adds, leering at their other lover. “Maybe under you?”

Yuuri makes a quiet noise that sounds more like exhaustion than protest, curled around Yuri and half-asleep after so many orgasms. “I think you wore him out, Yurio,” Victor teases. 

The blond gives him a sleepy side eye. “Sleep now, talk later,” he complains, and they can both hear the change in Yuuri’s breathing as he drifts off into sleep.

“Of course, kitten,” Victor murmurs, pressing an affectionate kiss to the blond’s lips as he throws his arm around his lovers. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
